Tray and Yami
by traytea
Summary: Many adventures with tray ( riolu ) and yami ( absol ) this is my first fan fiction please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Tray and Yami adventures

 **I do not own or wish to own pokemon also in bold someone is in thought rated M for lemons**

Hello everyone my name is tray and I am a brown riolu with light brown eyes. I have been trying with Arecus most of my life, and he the reason why I am brown. I don't know why he pick me to be his pupil, but one day during a hard training day. He came to me and ask me "Do I want to become lucario "I said " No I like me the way I am I really don't want to be a lucario " Arecus nod his head in approval " Ok if I do this you will be able to become as strong as a lucario and keep training with me even more powerful than that, but something physical will happen to your appearance" I thought real hard about it and responded "I am okay with that as long as I stay a riolu" He smile " Okay but in doing this you will feel a lot of pain but I must say it going to be worth it" I got ready for the pain and it never came. So the training must be working, even Arecus was suspires that I was able to handle that much magic. Once it was over my pelt had change in to a brownish tent to it and my eyes had become a light brown. But that same day he gave me a sword and says "only use this against evil understand" I nod my head yes but the best gift I ever got was a shirt from Yami with a blue master ball on the front. Blue is my fave color don't knew how she know that but I keep it ever since.

Now I going to talk about the most beautiful absol that ever walk on this planet earth. Her name is Yami, she train with Mew and became quite powerful under her training. I would say she as strong as me, her fur is so white that snow don't even come close to how white her fur is. Her eyes are such lovely shade of red when she look at roses are shame to be look at with her eyes are in the space. Yami got such a curvy body some pokemon mistake her as a model, even some humans says nice things about her. Don't let that very sexy body fool you she and I surpass Mew and Arecus and all of the legendary pokemon. So her and I be helping hands to them if they feel that it too drangous for them and the other legendary pokemon. She have a iron paws which increase her damage output. I heard humans called it like iron knuckles. That's pliantly of me talking lets get to our story at hand.

I was walking from Lavender Town to Cleadon City. Enjoying the day and singing a slow melody. Than out of nowhere a fire attack came right at me I drew my sword from my sheath and slice the fire in half. I waited for the next attack trying to find what type was attacking me. A water canon blast at me I doge it easily than I did earthquake to make my mysterious fighter fall [ There's a reason why I am and yami is stronger than the legendary pokemon, she and I know more and able to do all the abilities from any pokemon ] Which it worked I saw a flash of white than I knew who it was right away. "hey yami come on out I know it was you doing the suspires attack" Yami came from behind the tree. With a sly simle on her face. " well if it was not for that damn earth quake I would had the drop on you" I joke back " well it seem like someone is weak, remind me of our first duel and I mop the floor with your face" Yami smile went away. " well how I knok you on your ass like our second match, if I remember " Yami got into her fighting stance I got into my fighting stance as well. In a split second only thing you would hear is metal clanging. We was moving so fast that we seem like blurs of white and brown clashing. With ever slash of my sword she was there with a block and same way went when she came into attack. Five mins later we was a little tried an it was getting dark, so we both said " we need to set up camp" so after she got back fro, fishing and I setting up camp both of us was starving. I use ember on the wood to start a fire and cook the fish. A few bites later I ask her what she doing out here.

She gulp down the fish shd had in her mouth and responded "I was bored so I ask Mew where you was going so I went and to met up with you" I laugh a little "more like met up with meand attack me" I say jokingly, she laugh and go back to eating her fish. Tray in thought **Man even when she eat she is so elegant hmm….. I wonder how solf her lips are BOTH hehe.** "hey did you hear me' I look at her "No I did not know what you was saying" Yami rolled her eyes " I said where I am going to sleep I forgot my sleeping bag" I blush a little " well I can't let you sleep in cold so I guess…you can sleep with me" she blush a tiny bit "Y…you don't mind do you?" I smile softly "it would be my civil duty" my she seem uneasy "Are you okay you look a littile pale?" Yami turn her head away from me "Isn't weird that we be sleeping in the same sleeping bag, I mean we just start going out and now we is about to sleep together" I shake my head "Hey we don't gotta do anything we can just sleep" Yami nods " well we got a long walk in the morning so we going to need our rest" She slowly padded over to my sleeping bag. I made room for her. I look into those eyes I fell in love with. I kiss her softly on her lips, to my surprise she kiss me back quite roughly it went from a small kiss to an hot make out secession. I lick her lips asking for entrance which she yet me in her mouth, I can taste the fish she just ate. I broke the kiss for air, I kiss her again I stopped again and I kiss her on her neck I heard her moan never heard her do that before we just kept to kissing since we was a new couple I did now want to rush anything. I suck on her neck a little harder and just as I expected she moan again. I came up from her neck "Do you want to stop or keep going" Her face was so red "yes let's keep going" I kiss her neck than I start to leave kisses down her chest to her stomach and just kept working my way down till I got to her pussy. I look at her and face even redder than before, I mean in battel she keep such a cool head and dominated but now it like she is so submissive it is such a trun on. "Okay now let's have some fun" I let my voice be filled with lust. I start to lick her pussy with long links just for the tastes; by the sound off things I am doing something right. Then I got something I heard I wanted hear again, so I speed up some "Ohh Tray yes" **There it is umm… I wonder how many times I can get to say my name with that much lust hehe.** I speed up even more and now she is not even trying to stay quite "ohh Tray I am c…close" That was all I need to her I start to lap her as a dog drinking water "traaaaay I can't hold it anymore" TRRAAAY" She was pouring like a dam had bust I was making sure that not a drop was wasted. When she came down from her high She look at me " Lay back" "Well look like you ready to go" Yami took my dog hood and put it right into her mouth. S he lick it all over I was in pure bliss. Than she start to blob her head up and down and she was going quite quick" Mmmm Yami at this rate I won't last much longer" Yami speedup I was trying not to face fuck her but she was asking for it. I can't anymore of this "My sweet Yami I going to pop soon" I didn't know how but she speed up even more "ohh Yami" as I came and she drink it all like I did her. Once I came off my high she said with more lust in her voice "now time for the main event" I kiss her once as I lay her on her back. I look her "I love you" Yami smiled back "I love you to" I pushed myself in, both of us moan as it happen Yami look at me with half lit eyes "give me all you got big boy" I started slow but I gain speed real quick as I was doing the leud wet slaps and the high pitch moans feel the woods that night. We both in just bliss as we was coming close to our limit I ask where she want it "feel me up I want your hot seed in me" a few more thrust I put my knot in her and cum hard, harder than ever came before. As soon as I came she came right after me. When we both came down from our high I was about to pull out when she said " No I want it to stay inside me and we fell in to a deep sleep.

The next we woke up I was kind of nervous that I got her pangent she she says" Don't worry Mew taught me a spell so I would not get pangent" I was shock "Yes is bit the wild type with this eevee that she like a lot" I trun to her "well we still got quite a bit before the next town" "Well lets getting going" I got everything as I put my sword where it belongs we start to go to the next city.

 **Chapter** 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own pokemon but I do own my charters I hope you enjoy the read**

I and Yami were enjoying our day. It was peaceful a few birds chirping and a few breezes came to the woods. We was just shooting the breezes talking about our missions or our last training but then the path go real narrow so Yami got I front of me and she was taking lead but she was talking to me but I couldn't focus on what she is saying cause my eyes and mind was focusing on her ass swinging from side to side I was in a trance just replying a yes or a no when it seem like it was a question I don't know how but her walk is so damn sexy I mean it can cause a car crash if she wanted to. I didn't notice she stop and I walk right into her she gave a annoyed growl "Damn Tray I going to need you to wake up, what got you so distracted huh" I sigh "Sorry but I was distracted by something" She turn around and look at me "And what that thing might be cause you walk right into my ass" I rub the back off my head "Well Yami your ass is what distracted me It was swinging from side to side I couldn't really focus" She blush "Well….umm…you take lead then since you can't keep your eyes inside your head" She move to the side so I can pass I felt so embarrass that I did that. Thank goodness she wanted to talk about something else. "So Tray, Mew told me where you was going but not why you are going to Cleadon city for" I responded "Do you know what the Pokken battles is, well I'm…" I was cut off cause Yami push me I fell but I shift my weight so I won't fall on my face I felt on my shoulder I was about to get until Yami pounce on me Arceus damn she is so strong "Tray don't tell me you going there to fight, it won't be a fair fight you is to overpower for them" I shake my head no "I never said I will "Fight in the battles" I was about to say "I am a judge and I will be judging the battles I am doing this for Sun the Arcanine she will not able to make it" Yami seem more relax "Well Tray why you didn't just say so" "Well I was push then pounced on before I could complete my statement" She chuckle "My bad Tray it just seem you was about to say "You be fighting" I sorry" I smile "Yami its okay you just doing your job of a protector of the pokemon is all" I blush when I relies what position we was in "Tray why are you blushing" My blush increase "Well…..You is standing over me and I…..kind of…..like it" Her blush was easy to read since her fur is so white "Well that's a good reason to blush….Hmm…How about I make you blush harder" I look at her oddly "How" she smirk "Like this" she lean down and kiss me. My face was on fire and so was hers, she push her tongue in my mouth I moan a little I guess I like being submissive and based how ruff she being she like be dominated A yell from a growlite stop our make section "Come on right and the middle of the path I know we animals but Arceus damn it have some class and go to a cave or something" Yami sat on my lap "Well its not what it look like we was just kissing" The growlite roll his eyes "Yea based off he moaning during that it was not long before you start to suck on his neck and time pass than you start fuck him" I blushed I didn't think I was being that loud "Wait how you know he was moaning we was kissing" My face was is full red they talking like I am not even here "Well I am a hunter I train to pick up small sounds or loud ones huh buddy" my face was so red you thought my fur was red as the growlite pass by "And it will be dark soon I wonder what yall be doing when that COMES" She laughs as she walk away Yami chuckle "I wonder how loud you really was" I thought my head will pop do to all the blood in my head she lean down and kiss my nose than walk over my body slowly I was enjoying the show "Tray lets go it is almost dark" I glad that is over I hop on my paws and start to catch up with Yami

As time pass the sun was setting and we need to cross a dense set of trees and then we should be arriving at Cleadon city Yami look at me "Well Tray I heard of the Pokken battles and it won't be here for a few weeks" I nod "Well yea I know but the rumors says "It an amazing city if you have free time you should visit it" "So I left early just so I can see the great city for myself" {Don't know if that's true but for this story it is} Yami nods "So you wasn't going to invite me to come along I might wanted to see it and you chose to go by yourself you know that is dangerous" I am above the legendary pokemons I don't I run into any trouble I can handle "No Yami you see Mew said "You will be on a mission you was my first choice but since I thought you will be on a mission I went by myself cause I didn't want anyone to slow me down" Yami huffed "I am going to get that mew" I smile "I glad you came cause last night was amazing" Yami look over to me "It was fun and I like to do it again soon" She licked my nose. We was in the middle of the woods when I heard a few laves ruffle I put my paw on the handle of my sword the predators come out at night Yami had put on her iron paws as well just in case one of us was attacked

Then out of nowhere pokemon start jumping from trees and coming out of bushes circling us a lucario spoke "What are you doing in our territory lave now or die" I roll my eyes "Wow so yall won't let us pass thought huh" the lucario shot an orb at me which I doge easily "Lave now or you going to die" I see Yami was about to attack the lucario, I stop her "I got this" Yami nod but still stayed in her fighting stance "So is you going to let us pass" "Not a chance" I chuckle I bend down pick it up and use ember on once it caught on fire and lit up the place every pokemon froze the lucario spoke once more but with less base in his voice "Prince T…T..Tray is that y….you" I nod "yep" Yami had the biggest what the fuck face "Tray you is a prince" I nod "I'll explain later ok" she just nods I spoke "So this how yall treat your prince treating to kill me" A houndour spoke "Wait how do we know you our prince and not some imposter" in my head "How many brown riolu you know" I smiled 'Take a look at my upper part of my arm" I pull my shoulder sleeve up to revile the mark of royalty that's was given to me as a cub that never went away all of them bowed I look over to Yami smile who was not in her fighting stance she was just sitting there with a confuse look on her face the espeon charmander spoke "Sorry your highness we thought you were a trust passer" he look at Yami I follow his eyes I shout "Hey eyes on me" he look at me and bowed again "This absol is my mate and if anyone touch her I will rip your fucking guts out the most painfully way I know how to" as soon as I said that they ran away from her I spoke softly "Where is my father and morther" the charmander spoke "The king and queen is back in the town hall probably" I nod "Take me and my wife to them and I might forget the life killing thing but why did yall move last time I see everymon was in another location" the charmander once again spoke I promise he the only one who have any balls "We had to move, the humans was being cited a lot near our territory so to avoid anyone being capture we move quite a bit far away so the humans won't find us and the nearest human city is about 500 miles north of this spot" "Well where the nearest pokemon city" "About a good 250 miles from this spot" damn that's where I am going "Well it seem you the only one can speak you will escort us back to the town every else back on your post" "Yes sir" the charmander start to lead the way "Yami you coming love" Yami nods she caught up to me I can tell she had over a 100 questions to ask me "umm charmander" the charmander look back "Flame" "Well Flame you mind walking up some me and my mate need to talk in private" he nods "As you wish your highness" he jog a few feet ahead but he made sure he can still be seen 'Well Yami ask away I know you have a lot of questions" She chuckle "You know me too well, first off had you always been a prince" "Yes once I was born I was given a mark of royalty that's stays with me forever" "Why you left if you was a prince" "Well Arceus said he was going to train me and I was not about to pass that up and if I did I would of not met the sexy and caring pokemon ever" "Who Mew" "No you silly" Yami blush "Still got that sliver tongue of yours" "Thanks" "But when I became your mate sure we mated before but we just started dating for real" "First off love I fell in love with you the moment I saw you I imprinted on you and I said to myself I have to make absol mine. Also my tribe is old faction that's means I can't protect if you don't have a mate" "Wait so if anyone ask me to married them I had to" "No you could say no but after a while you haven't find a mate you will be consider gay and be exile from the tribe and to make things easy I said you was my mate" "p think I understand" "Any other questions" Yami thought for a second "No but I ask you if any came to mind….so you felt in love when you saw me" "Yes I did I knew I like females some caught my eye but it was like nomon had really caught my eye as a mate but when I saw you a sexy absol that was training with Mew I was curious and I wanted to find you and get to know you that's when Arceus blast me with a hyper beam and I flew into you" "Oh yeah I beat your ass up for that" "Yea not my fault I was blasted without knowing that's was going to happen" we both chuckle "I am going to call Flame back" she nods "Hey Flame come here" he stop so can see what I wanted "Yes your highness" "Listen it late and I doubt they is in town center can you take me to where they live" "It will be my pleasure your highness"

We arrive at place and it was huge I open the door and my dad yell "Who dare enter my house" "Wow dad if you yell louder the whole den will hear you" "Son is that really you" "yea it's me" he hug me trying to avoid his chest spike than my mom hug a espeon "Well son who is this" "Dad this is my mate Yami" "Hello king and queen Tea" mom smile "None of that just call us mom and dad" my dad spoke "Well Yami how you guys met" "Well we met up when I was training and he felt into my life" My mom ask "What's your last name" 'Its Crypto but I going to change to tea once we get married in the league hall" she smile at me and blew a kiss at me Dad yawns "its late we talk in the morning" everybody agreed "Dad I going to take Yami to the room" "Goodnight and see yall in the morning" I walk to my room with Yami right behind me I open the door to find a king size bed "Wow this is so fancy" She jump on the bed "Oh my gosh this is the softest bed I every jump on, how you sleep on any other bed" "Cause I can't bring the bed everywhere" "Yea I guess" I climb on my bed than I pounce on Yami and hold her down "No fair" "Payback is a bitch" She smile "Oh really" she somehow flip me and she ended on top "Damn you to good at this" she laugh and lick my nose at the same time she took off my sheath from my waist "How you forget you wear this thing" "I don't know it's just I use to it" she sat the sword down at the end of the bed and climb on top me "Well that growlite stop me what I had plan" "Wait you was going to fuck me" she shake her head no "I was going to suck on your neck tho" "Well lets finished were we left off we already in the same position" she lean down and kiss with passion and lust I moan "Hehe that's moan got us caught before" I blush before I could say something she start to suck and lick on my neck my moans was getting louder wow it feel so good than she bite me to mark me "ouch why you mark me" "Well I going to marry you and I want other females to know you is taken" "Well I am grateful but it's still hurt' "Aww how about I make it better" "how" she smirk "Like this" she lean and kiss me which I kiss her back than she put her paws on my shirt and starting to take off my shirt than she remove it than she sat there I look at her wanting to start again "I am watching you and I want you to beg" "What I am not about to beg" "Oh really" she suck on my neck again but stop only after a few seconds "Now beg" "Okay fuck me Yami use me as your sex toy" She smile "That's more like it but before I ride you I need to loosen me up, since you couldn't keep your eyes off my ass" she turn around and put her pussy in my face "how about a close up" I lick her and she tasted great I push my tongue in deep I could feel myself growing and coming out to play and as soon as it was out fully I felt Yami wrap around my dick I moan "Oh yes Yami" she lick around it I was moaning but she stop "I need some action as well" I push my tongue into her deep this time she moans and I didn't stop there I speed up and then I got a taste a bit of her precum and I want more I want to drink her I wrap my paws around her ass and it down so I can my tongue in deeper and so I can taste every bit of her pussy her moans in vreasr and I was enjoying her moans and the leud sounds fill my ears I was going at full speed I want to drink cum and I was not stopping and to make sure she was not going anywhere I hold onto her ass I could hear she was close I kept at full speed "OH FUCK YES TRAY KEEP GOING" I did as told me to than her cum hit my face and I drink her as well it was beyond sweet once she came down form her high I said that was wonderful mut it all came out a moan as she bobs her head up and down I was in full bliss enjoying her moth my hips bucket a couple of time it felt so dams good and she knew what was doing I won't last long I cum and she was drinking it all once I came back from high she had her tongue down my throat "get ready cause I am going to ride till I cum" she slammed down hard and I almost cum right there and that she star to bounce and she was ruff and fast I was so enjoying it her moans mix with the leud wet slaps fill the room was driving me crazy I was be ridden by the most sexy absol that ever live our moans pick up I was in full bliss I going to let her be the domatied one now but I going to show to fuck someone I can tell she was close her pussy grip my dick like it stole something "oh Tray she laid on my chest "I not done Yami I didn't cum yet" I flip her on her back now I going to teach you how to fuck someone" didn't care if she came down from her high I wanted to cum so I slammed my dick into her I groan with how tight she was I start pumping hard and fast "Oh YES TRRAAY FUCK ME FUCK ME LIKE THE BITCH I AM" I speed up hearing her moans were driving me crazy "Beg bitch beg for my cum" as command she begs "Give me your cum my king give it to me I want your cum in me" "wit will be my pleasurer" I felt my knot sweet "get ready for my knot bitch" "give me your knot tie me to you" I push it it only a few thurst but I came and yami moan as we well once I came down from my high I said "Yami you know I don't think you is a bitch" Yami Yawn "I know Tray it was in the heat of the moment" "Goodnight and I know to keep it in" she smile and diffed off to sleep and I felt asleep to I love being tied to her I going to fuck her more

 **Sorry it took so long to make an update but thing get busy I will updated when I can**

'


	3. 2nd day

**2** **nd** **day**

 **I don't own the pokemon but I do own my charters**

I woke up and stretch, to find that Yami was not there, I look in the bathroom to find her taken a bath "Hey baby last night was amazing" she giggle "I know, I needed a bath so what we doing today?" I walk over to her and start washing her back "What you mean" she purrs "I mean are we leaving today or are we going to stay? I use my claws to clean deeply into her fur but careful not to hurt her "We can stay if you want or we can leave if you want?" she lift up her butt so I clean her lower half of her back "I love how soft your ass is' I squeeze her cheeks I let my paw travel between her back legs teasing her I rub her pussy every few seconds. She smile "Tray that feels good but I just got clean so please stop teasing me" I nod "Okay I can do that" She was quite for a min "Can we stay for a few days?" I nod "Sure my princess" I heard a knock on my door "Be right back love' she nods, I went to the door and open it, a fennekin wearing a maid dress was standing there she bow "Good Moring your highness I'm here to clean your room" I told her she don't have to bow anymore "Sure umm who sent you?" she hold up a letter "The king sent me to clean" "Okay…what's your name" she seem please that I was kind "My name is Fen" I nodded "Well Fen go ahead and do what you do" she went into the room and start cleaning I look over to her as she clean and she bend over to pick up a towel and come to find out she was wearing nothing under her maid outfit. I got to say something I can't just let her walk around like that "Umm Fen did you forget something this morning" she standup "I don't think so I got everything to clean the room" I look at her "Fen you forgot your undergarments" Fen face went red "So you saw my…" "Yep" "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I was not trying to seduced or nothing I just came here to clean" I put a finger over my lip "Shhh I know it was a mistake" I smile "Here one of my mate undergarments go put these on and then return to do your job and you can keep them my mate have plenty" "Thank you prince Tray" She left for a few mins and came back and pick up things she turn around "Munch better thank you prince Tray" Yami walk into room "Tray why there a fennekin cleaning our room" "My dad sent her" she nod "Well lets go meet up with your parents" I smile "sure, excuse me Fen do you know where the dinner hall?" She start walking towards the door "I can lead you to the dinner hall' I nods Yami had put on a cute red dress and small hearts on the bottom of the dress I smile "You is so cute my princess' She smile "Thank you my prince" than Fen left start leading us to the dinner hall Yami whisper "Hey do you think that fennekin cute cause you was looking at her for a while" I shake my head "I was imaging you in her maid outfit and you look really sexy" she smile "Well I know what to get for your b-day' she lick my cheek I blush "I think that might be fun" Than we walk into the dinner hall it was big, my mom and dad was sitting by each other we walk over to them "Hi mom and dad' "Hi son, hi daughter" Yami smile "Hi" I pull out Yami chair she sat down, I sat in front of her, One of the waiters came over and ask what will we be having this today, Yami said "Please bring me eggs sunny side up, beacon, waffles, and' she wink at me 'some warm brown tea" I smile at her "Well I be having an omelet and some tea" the waiter nods "Okay prince Tray and princess Yami, I have your orders and the food will be out soon" He bowed and walk away Yami touch my paw "Why he call me princess Yami?" I smile "Well you is dating a prince so that make you a princess and he just showing respect" Her tail flicked "Oh ok well that's new cause Tray is the only one who call me princess or queen it just weird hearing coming from another mon mouth" My mom smile "So how yall met and when yall fall in love and when is the wedding also is you two planning on having cubs…".My dad cut her off "Easy love you asking too many questions at once how about one at a time, so Tray how did yall meet" I nod "Well it been about two years training with Arceus and there was a few girls here and there but none of them caught my eye, so I was training with Arceus and everything is normal I going thought the basis of sword fighting by the way I know 10 forms of sword play but anyway I was on the training field when Mew came on to the field with one of the most beautiful and sexy pokemon I ever seen her fur was an amazing white like whiter than snow, her eyes was a like they had red rubies and I must say she had some curves on her when she was walking she was so graceful like almost her paws was not touching the ground but so sexy I mean how somemon walk can be so sexy, My dad cut me off "So Yami was being train by mew" I nod "Don't let that sexy body fool you she is quite deadly, So while I was drooling over her I guess Arceus was getting fed up with me not paying attention and shot me with a hyper beam and I flew and landed on her, I got up and said "Ouch that's hurtled" I didn't noticed I landed on her, Yami here got up and beat the living shit out of me" Everymon laugh the waiter bring us our food bow and left again Yami drink some of her tea "Well it was my second month there and I'm falling my teacher Mew and it was had Tray said before it was normal I was getting into my fighting stance and Mew was telling me what and showing me what is a correct fighting stance and all I hear is a blast of energy and WHAM a riolu knocked me over he didn't move for a second and when he got up he hit my ass, I was a hot head got up and he seem he like was rubbing the paw that hit my ass so I thought that he was a pervert or something so I ponce on him and like he said beat the living shit out of him, about time Mew find out what was going on she put me in a pink bubble so I couldn't hit him anymore than she start to walk away with me in the bubble" Yami laugh "Sorry for being so ruff on you' I smile "It's okay so I didn't realize I landed on her so I got up and my paw twitch with pain I start rubbing my paw to ease the pain a moment later all I feel somemon pounce on me and start hitting me like it was so fast I didn't have time to defend myself so I getting hit by an angry white ball of snow what seem like thank goodness Mew pull her off of me and the funny thing she was still trying to hit me while in the bubble I knew it was a bad time to say something to her so I left and returned to Arceus I said "Yea thanks for blasting me when my back was turn' He smile "Well I did say get ready to deflect the blast with your sword, and the worst part I still had to train that day" We was done eating our food but we stay in the dinner hall I stretch "So a few days later I saw her laying in the grass on her back I convince myself it better to explain what happen instead of she thinking I ran her over, I walk over to her and I couldn't but explore her body with my eyes she was and still is very curvy her fur was shining in the sunlight her maw look so soft and kissable her tongue was hanging out and even that look so cute and I was about to let my eye go lower but I stop myself I breath a small ball of air "Excuse me absol" She seem clam she flip back onto her paws she respond "Can I help you pervert' "I not a pervert" she growl "Oh yes you are you ran me over and you laid on my body for a few seconds and then you smack me on the ass" I sigh "I'm not a pervert…'she was about to cut me off "Please let me countuied" she nods "I didn't ran you over I was blasted by Arceus for not paying attention and I didn't realize I landed on you the blast hurt and on top of that my paw hurts as well" She smirk "So you not a pervert' I shake my head no "so you was not looking over my body while I was laying here' I froze and then hung my head in shame "Yea I was' I thought she was going to hit me but she hold out her paw "My name is Yami and what is yours" I shock her paw and was the softness thing I ever touch other that her body "Howdy I'm Tray, Tray the riolu' Yami smile "It was a very nice day so I decide to lay on the grass but making sure to cover myself so males won't think I "open for business" I was laying there for a few mins until I heard a strong like angel voice "Excuse me absol" I look to find a really cute and sexy riolu look at me his fur and eyes are light brown, His tail was swaying and you could tell he was not a regular riolu I means you could see his muscles through his fur, his maw was strong but soft I didn't want to stay lying on my back cause I was at eye level with his sheath and I start to blush so I flip over so I can look in the face I said "Can I help you pervert" he said "He not a pervert" I got angry and growl "Oh yes you are you ran me over and then you laid on my body for a few seconds and then you smack my ass and then you rub the paw that hit my ass" he sigh "I'm not a pervert" I was about to cut him off "Please let me countuied" I nod this should be good "He didn't ran me over he was blasted by Arceus him and when he landed he was hurt and when he got up I pounce on him." So he said "I'm not a pervert" I smirk cause I can tell he was looking at my body causing he was drooling a little bit "So you was not looking over my body while I laid here" he seem stunned and hung his head "Yea I was" I smile ales' I know he like me, well I going to induce myself "My name is Yami and what is yours" I hold out my paw and shock my paw strong "Howdy I'm Tray, Tray the riolu' My dad smile "Wow that how you two meet now that is funny" My mom nods "Let's go outside today is quite beautiful lets go outside" we all went to the pond but a knight came to him and shown him a latter and he shown to my mother "Hey Tray me and your mother will be right back it seem somemon been founded outside our kingdom and they had a human before so we got to go down to him and make sure if it okay to live here" I nod Okay dad good luck with that" my mom and dad left. Yami was standing basking in the sunglow wow for an ice type she sure loves heat "Yami I going to run to the room real quick" she nods "Okay love I'll be here" I left.

I heard Tray leave and I was just enjoying the sun rays I heard a few paw steps behind me I turn around and I look it was a shiny jolteon his fur is a lime green color and pelt on his neck is white I look he had the same royalty symbol that Tray has on his shoulder he spoke "Well hello cutie why are you out all by yourself" I frown "I not my mate will be right back" he smile "Come on you mean to tell me a cutie like you is already taken and this is this the first time I see you" I huff out a ball of air "Yes I'm just because he not standing right here doesn't means I not taken" he start circling me "Well you should dump your mate and get with this prince" "Wait you are a prince" He smile "Yes I'm in line to rule this kingdom" than I felt his nose touch my panties he smirk "Aren't you too big for pa…" I turn around and punch in right in the maw I then kept hitting him and I made sure that I gave him a black eye and once he was on the ground I gave his nose a strong punch I walk over to him "I said "I have a mate, but you kept going for me and just to let you know I will not dump my mate for cause…he already a prince" he pink himself off the ground "What you mean" I can tell he is scare now "Yea my mate is a prince, my mate is Tray" he seem to go pale "T…that's a lie Tray is training with Arceus" I laugh "It not a lie Tray is my mate, why do you think I in the kingdom private garden" he start to back up from me "I thought you wonder in here' I smile "Nope just waiting for him he said he had to go get something" his face is complete pale "Please don't tell Tray he will kill me" I laugh "I guess you can smell my mate scent on me now and' I glare at him "Tray already know" he tuck his tail between his legs "How, how he knows" "Well Tray got back as soon as you start talking to me and he been in that tree" I point to the tree Tray was in, He look and look like a ghost in jolteon from. I jump from the tree I seen and heard enough I grip my sword I was about to make my brother feel pain but Yami stop me "Tray that is your brother so don't kill him but you can wound him tho oh and don't use your sword" I nod and put my sword back in it sheath I was walking over to my brother and he was backing up I spoke with anger and almost growling every word "So you want to touch my mate so Nate I going to break every bone in you your fucking body you worthless piece of shit and you know I am way faster than you so try to run and you going to make this beating way worse" he whimper "Please Tray don't hurt me" I anger grew "Don't hurt you Nate You had your nose on my mate pussy, so to teach you a lesson I going to break you" before he could respond I ran at him and hit with an iron while he was on the air I hit him with a few shadow claws and spike him to the ground he bounce and I use close comeback and with a strong kick at the end sent him flying into a tree I use aqua blast and send his body thought the tree I use my speed and caught his body before it landed I threw him into the and shoot four hyper beams right at him I jump into right above him and prepare and aura mega blast once it was charge I shoot him at twenty percent power so I won't kill he landed with a small boom I walk over his body I step on his right arm and push down and just enough to where he can't put weight on it "Next time maybe you will learn to keep your paws toward to yourself" my dad came in and seen Nate body on the ground he ran over to him "Tray what happen" I clam down but when I talks my fangs is showing "It turn out Nate found my mate and he was trying to get her and after a while of saying she has a mate he going to put his nose up my mate dress after he did that I beat him up and he lucky he my brother cause if he was somemon else I would had kill him cause you don't touch somemon else mate and he luck Yami did not kill him cause she could' My dad nods "Okay Tray I understand but now we need to get him to the medic center to treat those wounds" he pick him up and start walking to the medic center I growl Yami touch my shoulder "Easy Tray I know you angry but you taught your brother a lesson he won't soon forget so calm down" I breath "You is right…I guess I should go check on him make sure he is okay' She lick my cheek "Come on I go with you" Both of us walk over to the medic center we enter the building and I walk over to the front desk a bayleef was working there "Good afternoon your highness' she bowed "What can I do for you" "Do you know what room my brother is in" "He is in room 2078A" I nods "Thank you, Yami is you ready to go" She nods 'Lead the way love" the bayleef spoke "It was a pleasure meeting you prince Tray and princess Yami" I smile "Thank you for being such a big help" she nods and we went to my brother room the sigh read 2078A. I walk into the room with Yami right behind me to my suspire Nate was awake to be honest I thought he be out for a few hours but he only was out for a few mins I chuckle he gotten stronger over the years. Nate saw me "Please Tray forgive me I had few too much to drink and I hope you will forgive me" I smile "It's okay I forgive you but don't let it happen again and secondly why are you drinking so early in the norming" He chuckle "You forgot huh well when we was young you said you will come back you and I will have a first drink so today mark the first day you left so every year on today I will have a drink or drinks" I smile "Well you in no condition to drink" He punch my arm "I wonder why" I laugh "How about we have some wine once you get back on your paws" Nate smile "I would like that" We walked outside Yami look over to me "Wow your brother really cares for you" I agree with her "I was wondering Tray where you went" I stop and grab her paw "Well I was going to give you this" I pull out a box and I open it to find a heart ruby with a gold chain I put it around her neck She look at it "Oh Tray I love it thank you so much' she lean and kiss me the kiss was so sweet I kiss her back she deepen the kiss by pushing her tongue in my mouth our tongues did a dance of passion I lay her up to the wall and we countuied to kiss My dad said "Hey love birds" I broke the kiss "My bad dad, how's Nate" "He smile "He will be fine base of what the doc said he should be out in the tomorrow" I smile "That's really good to hear" my mom spot Yami necklace "Yami what a lovely necklace" Yami lick my cheek "Tray gave it to me" I spoke "Hey let's go and enjoy some lunch while Nate recovers" Everymon agreed and we left to get some lunnch

 **The next chapter will come soon**


End file.
